Haunting of Soul
by JaystarDeamon
Summary: Soul is dared by Black Star to spend one night in a haunted house. Will he make it? Or will a determined ghost get rid of him another way first? Written By Jay
1. Reluctant Meeting

_**Hey guys! So, I have writers block, sadly, on my other story...So I'M PUBLISHING THIS NEW ONE! I'm not planing on having it be as long as Dragon's Beauty, but it should have around 5 chappys so I"LL BE WORKING ON THIS ALSO! **_

_**But don't worry I haven't given up on Dragon's Beauty!**_

_**Also, this is kinda Holloweenish but I wanted to publish it now!**_

**Chapter 1**

**Reluctant Meeting**

"No way!" Soul yelled, "There is now way you're getting me in there!" He struggled against the twins as they slowly pushed him forward.

"YOU WILL DO WHAT YOUR GOD HAS DARED YOU TOO!" Black Star shouted as he continued to mess with the gates to the old house. No one had been there in years and there were several layers of rust caked on the gates, welding them shut. Pulling a pocket knife out, Black Star began chipping at the gates' seems, tearing rust chunks off the gate surprisingly fast.

"Soul," Liz said from his left as she dragged him forward an inch, "I told you not to choose dare. See what happens when you don't listen to me!" Elizabeth, Soul knew, hated and feared ghosts with a passion. He could feel her shaking harder the closer they got to the house.

Patti, however, was known for loving ghosts almost as much as she loved giraffes. The closer the trio got to the house, the more it seemed like Patti was dragging the other two.

Black Star, having succeeded in scraping off most of the rust on the front, began working on digging out the hinges. Patti and him seemed to be the only ones oblivious to the creepy aura the house in front of them oozed. Soul noticed, but Liz seemed to be on the virge of being paralyzed by it.

House wasn't really the right word for the place. Mansion worked a lot better. It had three stories, a small shed on the side and, from the looks of it, a pool that was in severe need of cleaning.

The place looked as if it had once been a light blue. Now the color had faded to grey and the paint was peeling off in chips. Several windows had been shattered from stones thrown by other local kids and the roof was missing a few shingles. The yard was overgrown with creepers sneaking their way over the walls of the house and the iron fence that surrounded the property.

With a shout of victory, Black Star swung the gates wide open before taking Liz's place and helped Patti drag Soul through them. Grinning widely, Black Star tossed Soul in before running back, shutting the gates and pulling a shiny new padlock from his pocket to lock the aged gates. All during this, Soul sat glaring from his spot on the ground.

"DON'T WORRY SOUL! YOUR GOD ONLY DEMANDS YOU STAY FOR ONE NIGHT!" Black Star yelled as he walked away. Liz looked scared but she gave him an apologetic smile as she followed Black Star.

"You're not a god, jackass!" Soul yelled angrily. The group outside just kept walking away. Sighing, Soul picked himself up off the ground and make his way to the house, cursing the blue haired idiot as he went.

The inside of the house wasn't much better then the outiside. He entered through a door into what once was a kitchen. Several of the cabinets were missing doors, but it's contents of dishware were surprisingly intact.

The sink was full of black murky water and more of the sludge poured from the tap when Soul turned it on. One of the fridges was full of unnameable spoiled foods that he only glimpsed before the smell hit him, causing him to turn and retch blindly onto the counter. He didn't bother opening the other one.

Moving on, Soul explored a parlor, dining room, drawing room and discovered more closets then he could count on the first floor. All of them full of molding, moth-eaten, disfigured furniture and towels. Yet, during all of his exploring, Soul couldn't help but notice how everything was bizarrely symetrical in every room.

"How the fuck can everything still be symmetrical after _10 fucking years!?_" Soul exclaimed. He picked up a glass skull and began tossing it back and forth absently.

_**(oh, damn)**_

Suddenly, a rumble ran through the house. Thick clouds of dust, unsettled by the shaking, leapt into the air, creating a choking cloud that made breathing impossible for Soul. Coughing, Soul rushed to put the skull back where he found it.

The second the skull hit the table, the house stopped shaking. Looking around, Soul noticed that all the dust was piled in the middle of the floor. he also noticed the transparently blue figure eyeing him from one of the doorways.

Before he could wrap his brain around the fact that there was a ghost in front of him, thundering footsteps sounded from the stairs and Soul actively stared when a girl his age walked in with a broom and scowled at the ghost. "Kid, how many time have I told you to have a fit when I'm not working!? Look at this!" She gestured to her dust covered clothes.

Somehow, Sould wasn't sure of anything anymore at that moment, the ghost, Kid, looked disgruntled and snapped back, "I didn't do it on perpose! That stupid human over there touch a paperweight." Kid pointed at Soul, still not taking his golden-eyed glare off of the offending skull.

Grumbling, the girl corrected the mistake, earning her a relieved sigh from Kid, before turning to him.

"Who are you?"

_**So, should I continue this story or just leave it? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Please?**_


	2. Surprises

_**HI EVERYONE! Miss me? Well I missed you! ok, so this story is definitely gonna have to be longer then I originally thought it would be. **_

_**Everyone ok with that? I hope so! **_

_**FLASHBACK IS IN ITALICS! So without further comments from me, HERE IS CHAPPY 2!**_

**Chapter 2**

**Surprises**

Soul was speechless. He was expecting ghosts, not people. Especially not _girl_ people. Liz and Patty excluded, Soul didn't feel comfortable around girls, the squealed and flirted to often. Which was SO not cool.

The girl frowned at him before repeating, "Who are you?"

After a few minutes of silence he relaxed slightly and replied, "Soul Eater. You?"

She smiled lightly, "Maka. I live here."

Soul thought back to the first floor. "Really, here?"

Maka nodded slightly. "Most people don't make it past the first floor."

And just like that, the tension in the air vanished. He told her about the dare from 'the shouting idiot' from before. She laughed and said that she _never_ wanted to meet him.

"Hey, Maka? What happened to make Kid throw a hissy fit aga-Oh...Who's this?" A girl had appeared from the doorway, coming down the stairwell on the opposite side of the room.

She had long black hair and amethyst eyes, wearing a dusty tan outfit covered by an old-fashioned apron stuffed with cleaning supplies.

Maka grinned fondly, "Tsubaki, this is Soul. Soul, Tsubaki." She gestured as she spoke and Soul got the impression that she was excited. "Kid threw a fit because this idiot messed up his 'symmetry'." Maka gestured sarcastically.

Kid stormed over from his spot where he had been watching the exchange, "IT'S NOT 'SYMMETRY'" he yelled, copying the sarcastic gesture angrily. "It's ssyymmmmeettrrryyyyy" he sighed with hearts in his eyes. Everyone laughed good-naturedly at the face he made.

Still chuckling, Maka turned to Soul. "So, you only have to stay for a night, huh?"

He nodded, "I think I might have to cancel my plans on staying up all night. Up here doesn't look too bad."

They continued talking enthusiastically, not noticing Tsubaki and Kidd watching from the door with knowing looks on their faces. Tsubaki spoke first, "It's been a long time since I've seen her so happy. Before we came here, if I remember correctly."

Kidd looked at her, surprised. "You remember back then? Forevie me for pointing this out, but you guys were only eight when you came here. That was almost a decade ago."

Tsubaki smiled sadly, "I'm good at remembering things. Even the sad things." Her violet-blue eyes glazed over, dulling in the dim lighting. "I'll never forget when we met you, either."

Kidd blushed bluely at the memory. He had been such a wreck when they had found him.

_Lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating the dark house and two little dusty girls as they slowly approached the gate. _

_As thunder boomed loudly, one girl raised her head to the sky, her green eyes widened with fright._

_The other, noticing this, grabbed her hand and whispered, "It's ok, Maka. It's just thunder."_

_Maka nodded solemnly, "It was my idea to come here, after all, who on earth would think to look for us here?"_

_They pulled together, the gate coming apart in giant chunks, disintegrating into rust flakes that fell like rain as the girls clawed a hole big enough for them to crawl through._

_As they entered the house, they gagged. The stench of rot was so strong as they journeyed throughout the house that by the time they reached the second floor, they had to open a window, least they faint._

_As they examined the room they were in, they noticed that everything was knocked over, covered with mold or shattered and covered with blood. _

_"Hey," Maka said softly when she saw Tsubaki's lip quiver, "we can clean this place up. Don't worry, we can do it."_

_Tsubaki nodded shakily. "Now, why don't we check out the rest of the house, hm?"_

_They spent the next few hours looking in every corner of the house. Maka decided to end the tour with the attic. They were cautious as the climbed the steps, cringing back when the house shook violently and moaned. Maka, who was in the lead, ran up the stairs when the shaking stopped and threw open the door._

_A poof of dust greeted her. Tsubaki crept up the stairs behind Maka, who was coughing her head off, and gasped at what they found._

_Laying in the middle of the floor, partially covered in dust with his butt up in the air, was a ghost._

_The two girls stepped in as the dust settled. As they listened to the moans of the ghost in front of them, they began to notice words in between them._

_"I'm su-sob-ch a pei-moan-ice of tra-moan-ash! An un-sob-sym-moan-metrical waste of spa-sob-ace!" _

_After watching for a minute, Tsubaki decided it was safe and stepped forward. "Umm, mister ghost? Are you ok?"_

_The ghost moaned louder and the house shook in reply. "No I'm no-sob-ot! Thi-hiccup-is pei-sob-ice of unsym-moan-metrical trash sho-sob-ould no-hiccup-ot speak to yo-moan-ou!"_

_Tsubaki's face scrunched up as her mouth turned down into a frown. "But if you don't speak to Tsubaki, then how will I know if you're ok?"_

_She kneeled down beside him, oblivious to Maka's continuous worried glances. Using her finger she started drawing a line. Her finger slid through the dust, making an uneven line._

_Kidd lifted his head to look at the line. Seeing it's unevenness, he threw his head down again and moaned heartbrokenly as the house shook again. _

_Quickly, Maka ran over to see the problem. Noticing the unevenness and remembering the ghost gibberish, she drew a similar line under it, making them symmetrical. _

_She sighed quietly as Tsubaki examined it. "Look again, Mr. Ghost! Maka fixed it!" Tsubaki exclaimed cheerfully._

_He snapped his head up and stared at the lines with teary eyes. He said nothing for a few minutes, just stared at the lines with a face that grew calm. "They're symmetrical."_

_Maka nodded her head slightly, "You like everything being symmetrical, don't you? That's why there are two of everything in this house."_

_Kid nodded slightly as he floated upward moarnfully, "But I can't move anything to make it symmetrical again. I'm just a transparent whisp of smoke."_

_Maka smiled lightly as she looked at Tsubaki. "I think we can help with that."_

_**And that, dear readers, is how Maka and Tsubaki met Kid. Also, MAKA AND TSUBAKI ARE NOT SISTERS! Just putting that out there. **_

_**So didja like it? Will you review and tell me how much you like it?**_


End file.
